Stupid
by don'ttouchmepeasent
Summary: Felicity finds out something...surprising .Requests closed for now
1. Stupid part 1

**Stupid Part 1**

**Two shot: Felicity sees Oliver and Laurel kissing.**

**Paring: Oliver/Felicity**

Felicity huffed as she went up the last flight of stairs of Queen Consolidated. The stupid elevator just had to break today and at the exact moment she pressed the stupid button.

"It's just a bad day" she said to herself.

As she turned around the corridor she saw the unexpected.

Oliver and Laurel.

_Kissing._

She didn't know why but she definitely wasn't feeling good anymore. She turned around quickly and went back to the stairs or maybe elevator. Hopefully elevator.

She was almost at the elevator when a tight grip on her forearm stopped her.

"Felicity…" she heard a deep voice say.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard that voice.

_His _voice.

Oliver.

"Felicity" he said again this time turning her around. "It's not what it seems."

"Yeah it is." She said trying to fight the tears in her eyes. "You love Laurel"

"No Felici-"

"No. I'm happy for you. Really" she barely choked out.

Much to Felicity's pleasure she heard the elevator ding and quickly got inside leaving a gob smacked Oliver standing in the lobby.

How could she be so stupid. Honestly did she actually think she had a chance with _The _Oliver Queen.

_God. _She's been watching way too much romantic comedy's lately.

Felicity made her way to her apartment and unlocked the door…only to find Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked as she quickly turned her back to him in attempt to wipe the tears that fell from her ride from work.

"Felicity I just want to explain" Oliver told her softly.

"Well I don't want to hear it" she responded harshly. "You love her"

"No I don't"

"Why are you here? I mean I don't need an explanation. I'm just your friend"

"I just wanted to tell you what happened. Please Felicity" Oliver begged.

"Look I just want to be alone right now so if you don't mind…"

"I'll go" Oliver said in monotone.

As he was about to go out the door he turned around, as if he was going to tell Felicity something but quickly changed his mind and went out the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**.

It was about 12 o'clock when Felicity received a very distressed call from Diggle.

"Felicity please come to the warehouse. Quickly!" Diggle's worried voice came from the other line.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked now even more worried.

"Oliver's been shot. Please come quickly"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Felicity hanged up and grabbed a random shirt and jeans and went out of her apartment like a madwoman.

In nearly 8 minutes she was punching the code to open the door of their…well now that she thinks about it what is that? Their cave? Lair?

Anyway. ..

When she entered she found Oliver on a stretcher and blood bleeding from his shoulder.

"Felicity. Thank god!" Diggle shouted in happiness.

"Here" he said as he handed her a piece of cloth "Put this on the wound while I go get the stuff that I need"

"Sure" she said as she gently pressed the cloth to the wound.

"Ugh…Felicity?" a very pained voice said.

"Oliver! Everything's going to be ok don't worry."

"I'm not worried I trust you and Diggle. Can we talk now?"

"God Oliver you got shot in the shoulder we can talk later."

"No. We're going to talk now. Felicity. Laurel kissed _me_" he told as he looked up into her eyes

"Oh…" Felicity said not exactly knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Felicity…I realized over these past few months that not many people know the _real _Oliver Queen so I need to cherish them. Felicity. You know I love you right?" Oliver asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah I do" Felicity answered her tears started to roll down her cheeks once again. "How did you get shot anyway?" Felicity asked changing the subject.

"I decided that I was ready to face Deathstroke once again." Oliver answered her.

"I thought we agreed on doing that together?"

"We did."

"You're so stubborn"

"You're such a blonde"

"Well you're stupid. Look what you did to yourself!"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. That reminds me, where's Diggle with the supplies?"

"I'm here. I've been here for about 8 minutes now" Diggle answered from behind them scarring them both a little.

"Well. Don't just stand there."


	2. Stupid Part 2

**A/N Hi guys I'm going to continue the story. I'm going to do part 2 and Laurel's POV of the other one (someone requested it.) and then the others will be one-shots.**

**Stupid Part 2**

**Two shot: Felicity sees Oliver and Laurel kissing**

**Pairing: Oliver/Felicity**

After Diggle cured Oliver's shoulder he sent Felicity home. Or at least _tried _to.

"Felicity please. He's fine. Go home" Diggle pleaded her.

"No. I'm staying here" Felicity was not going to leave anytime soon.

"Look Felicity Oliver right now is sleeping; you should go back to your house and get some sleep too."

"No"

"What if I call you as soon as he wakes up?"

"No"

She really wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Well how about you go get some coffee then? There's not much to do here anyway" Diggle suggested to Felicity,

"Well I am pretty bored…ok I'll get coffee. He probably isn't going to wake up anytime soon I guess" she said as she grabbed her purse from the table.

"Who knows when he'll wake up" Diggle answered her.

"Ok. I-I won't be long. Do you want your usual Dig?" she asked him

"Yes please."

And in a blink of an eye Felicity was out the door. Diggle let out a small chuckle. He always knew there was something between those two. He just never imagined getting together like this. He always imagined it like Oliver would actually _admit _he liked and her and asked her out like a normal person would.

Guess he was wrong.

Diggle was still thinking when a groan got his attention.

"Careful there Oliver" he warned him.

"Felicity. Where's Felicity?" he asked desperately.

"It's ok. She just went to get coffee. Well I asked her to get coffee" Diggle told him

"I thought she left me" Oliver said merely a whispered but Diggle heard him.

"Are you serious? Oliver, Felicity would have never left you. Do you know how long it took me to convince her to leave this place?"

"Really?" Oliver asked with a small smile

Diggle let out a sigh "Really"

"I can't believe this" Diggle finally said breaking the silence

"Can't believe what?" Oliver asked

"You and Felicity"

"I mean it was kind of unexpected"

"Unexpected? Please Oliver I meant I can't believe it that you actually told her you loved her" Diggle chuckled

"Where we that obvious?" Oliver asked

"Yeah"

"Hey. I'm happy for you man" Diggle said as he give him a gentle slap on his good shoulder. "Just don't start making out every time I turn around"

It was Oliver's time to chuckle now. "Don't worry about-"

"Diggle where are you? I got you you're coffee"

"Felicity I'm next to Oliver" Diggle answered her.

"One black coffee two sugars" Felicity told him while making her way to him. She was about to enter the med-bay when she found Diggle suddenly in front of her.

"Oliver's awake" he told her as he took a cup of coffee from one of her hands

Felicity made her way next to Oliver giving him a smile

"Hey" Oliver told her with one of his pearly white smiles

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked him

"Good. Is that for me?" he asked pointing to her coffee

"No it's mine" she said teasingly

"You didn't answer me" Oliver told her suddenly.

"I don't understand" Felicity told him confused.

"I told you that I love you and you didn't answer me"

"Oliver…of course I love you" Felicity answered surprisingly without babbling

"…Do you love me enough to give me your coffee?"

"Sure" Felicity said with a sigh.

She helped him sit up and as she was going to give him the coffee he grabbed her arm and kissed her. And as cheesy as it sounds she felt sparks, actually she felt…fireworks.

"Hey Felicity I think I took your coffee by mistake" Diggle said as he entered the med-bay. Only to be ignored by both Oliver and Felicity.

"It's going to be like this every day isn't it?" Diggle asked himself as he went back out of the med-bay again

**A/N Hello. If you're wondering why I made Diggle ship them is because…in my mind he does ship them.**

**Hey,psst. Yeah you. Did you know I take requests?**

**Leave any ideas and suggestions as you want just go easy on me. I already know what I'm going to do next time so request one at a time.**


	3. Regret

**One shot: Felicity sees Oliver and Laurel kissing (Laurel's POV)**

**Pairing: Oliver/Felicity,Oliver/Laurel,Tommy/Laurel**

She regretted it.

She regretted ever loving him.

She regretted it when he was lost at sea.

But the most thing she regrets is when she didn't take him back.

You can't blame her. She was with Tommy at the time but Tommy is…no longer with us. Now she realizes how much he loved her. How much _she _loved him.

She decided to go to talk to him today. Maybe she still has a chance. Of course you have a chance her heart told her. Yeah, what about that blonde I.T. girl Oliver is always hanging out with her brain argued. Laurel stopped dead in her tracks. Who was that blonde I.T. girl? Oliver said she was a friend. Then again she was also introduced as a friend once.

She pressed the button to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. As soon as it did she went inside and pressed the button which had the highest number.

As she entered the lobby she was beginning to question her decision and was about to go back in the elevator when she heard someone calling her name.

"Laurel?"

"Oliver,hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Privatly"

"Oh" he was certainly surprised "Sure come on" he said leading her the way to his office.

They were almost at the office when Laurel stopped him.

"Look Oliver I can't take this anymore. Losing Tommy made me realize how much life's short and how much I must cherish the ones who love me. And how much _you_ love me. How much _I_ love you"

"Laurel…I'm…I'm sorry but I"

So he did have feelings for that blonde I.T. girl.

"Oliver no. It's ok. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time" she looked up and looked in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes and before she realized what she was doing her lips were on his.

She was enjoying the moment when she heard a gasp .

Oliver's lips left hers and when she turned around she saw a few strands of blonde hair and then saw Oliver chasing her.

She stood there for a few minutes trying to process what just happened and then decided to leave. She decided to walk instead of calling a cab. She couldn't blame Oliver for rejecting her. I mean she rejected him multiple times.

And she couldn't really blame that blonde I.T. girl either. It wasn't her fault she fell for him. She saw the way he looks at her. He used to look at her like that once. But it's all over now.

She feels happy for them. She really does.

Somehow instead of going home she ended going to the cemetery. Tommy's tombstone to be exact. She sat down on the grass in front of the tombstone.

She missed Tommy.

_God _how much did she miss him.

She'd never regret Tommy.

Never.

**Kinda short I know. Sorry. But more to come I got two request from last chapter and I have an idea which I really want to write. Byee**


	4. Just A Kiss

**So I'm pretty much obsessed with the song 'Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum' so I decided to write a song-fic. Btw the last chapter I posted I only got 1 review for it. :(. DISSAPOINTMENT. But anyway.**

**Just a Kiss**

**One shot: Oliver and Felicity's first kiss**

**Pairing: Oliver/Felicity **

_Lyin' here with you so close to me, It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

He knew bringing her on this mission was dangerous. He ended up breaking through the window, knocking out the thugs that tried to hurt her and then grabbing her and breaking through and other window once again.

Everything was going fine until he fell. It was embarrassing and so stupid of him. Even more stupid and embarrassing when Felicity ended on top of him.

_Caught up in this moment, Caught up in your smile_

Felicity looked down and found Oliver under her. Her brain told her that she probably get up but she was frozen. Oliver let out a small smile.

"I'm sorry Felicity" he apologized.

"It-it's okay"

_I've never opened up to anyone, So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

"Shado would never forgive me for this" he told her quietly.

"Shado?"

"She was a friend of mine on the…island"

Felicity smiled at the fact that he trusted her enough to tell her about the island.

"Felicity…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get up?"

"Oh um yeah yeah " Felicity told him getting up as quickly as she could but she wasn't really paying attention where she was walking and when she backed away she almost fell off the roof.

Oliver got up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist before she fell.

"Felicity are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Felicity told him as she looked up to him.

She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

_We don't need to rush this, Let's just take it slow_

But he didn't want to rush things. He still didn't know if she liked him or not. He didn't want to ruin this friendship.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

He was so close to her. Their lips maybe about 2 centimeters apart.

_No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far_

Oliver was about to lean in but instead he pulled away.

He loved Felicity but he didn't want to mess this up

"We should probably move" he told her.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

She disappointedly nodded and he grabbed her safely in his arms and they swung over Starling City.

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time, It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

It's been about 2 weeks since their little 'accident' and surprisingly they grown even closer. Felicity was waiting for him at some fancy art gallery. And as usual he was late.

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

She couldn't stop thinking about that night. For a mere second she actually thought he was going to kiss her. She wondered how kissing him would feel like.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

She was still trying to find Oliver when she spotted Diggle. She made her way to Diggle.

"Hey Dig. Is Oliver here?"

"Yeah he's on the balcony outside. He wanted to get some fresh air"

"Oh ok. Thanks Dig"

Felicity found the balcony and debated whether she would go in or not. After a few minutes she decided to screw it and go in anyway. She entered and saw Oliver leaning on the railing looking at the city lights.

"Oliver" she told him.

"Hey Felicity. Beautiful isn't it?"He asked her.

Felicity looked up and her breath was taken away. She never realized how bright his eyes were shining in the moonlight and how inviting his lips were

_No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far_

Stop it Felicity he's your friend!

For now…Stop

She wanted him so badly.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Should she kiss him? No her brain told her but her heart told her yes.

"Felicity?"

"Yes"

"Are you ok you seemed a bit distracted"

"I'm fine"

_No I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

"You always say that. What's wrong?"

_Tonight, Tonight, Tonight_

"It's just that Oliver i-"

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

"Oliver. We've known each other for so long now and…"

_No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far_

"I just wanted to say that…I really appreciate that you're my friend"

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

"Felicity you're an amazing friend as well but…maybe we could be more than friends"

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight, With a kiss goodnight_

"Oliver I-"

But the words never left her mouth because she was busy kissing Oliver

_Kiss goodnight_

**A/N This was seriously so hard to write so sorry if it didn't make much sense. Just to remind you I take requests and I already know the plot of the next two chapters in fact here are some short previews.**

**The Mob Boss Daughter:**

Oliver was certainly surprised when Felicity didn't come for work that day. Maybe she was sick?

No. She would still come if she was dying because of a cold.

Something was wrong. He called her to she didn't answer. Felicity always answers hr phone. Something was _very _wrong.

"Dig I'm going to check on Felicity" Oliver grabbed his coat and left his office in a hurry

**High School Sweethearts:**

"Barry?"

"Felicity?"

"Oh my gosh Barry it is you!"

Felicity and Barry were so busy talking that they didn't even notice Oliver coming over them.

"Who's this?"


	5. Mob Boss Daughter

**A/N This was requested by **ArtemisBlake **so here you go.**

**Mob Boss Daughter**

**One shot : Felicity's Dad is a mob-boss and kidnaps Felicity. Oliver comes to the rescue (Okay if you're taking suggestions how about you make it were Felicity's dad is like a mob-boss, and because of his work Felicity gets kidnapped. Later on in it she has to tell Oliver and Diggle why she was taken.)**

**Pairing: Oliver/ Felicity**

Oliver was certainly surprised when Felicity didn't come for work that day. Maybe she was sick?

No. She would still come if she was dying because of a cold.

Something was wrong. He called her to see if she was ok. She didn't answer. Felicity always answers hr phone. Something was _very _wrong.

"Dig I'm going to check on Felicity" Oliver grabbed his coat and left his office in a hurry

He went to Felicity's apartment as quickly as he could. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again a little louder this time but still Felicity didn't answer.

"Felicity?" he yelled through the door.

'That's it' he thought. He took a step back and after two kicks the door swung open. The place looked like there was a struggle. Oliver went to the bedroom and found the window shattered. Oliver went out of the room and called Quentin Lance.

"_Hello?"_

"Quentin it's Oliver. Felicity's been kidnapped."

"_What?"_

"Get the cops down here as quickly as you can."

"_Get them where exactly?"_

"Her apartment. Do you need the address?"

"_No. I'll handle it"_

Oliver hung up and called Diggle after words.

"Diggle it's me Felicity's been kidnapped"

"_I'll be as quick as I can"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"What do you mean the cops don't have a lead?" Oliver asked angrily.

"They looked everywhere and didn't find a single clue." Diggle explained

"What about the broken window?"

"That's just it Oliver. Jus a broken window and nothing else.

"If the cops won't do anything about it then I will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Ok so know what?"

"I don't know usually Felicity does this"

Oliver got up from the chair Felicity usually sat on. He walked back and forth for a while.

"We need to figure out who kidnapped Felicity and why. Dig you're gonna have to do this because I need to get back to my office A.S.A.P"

"Guess I can try" Diggle shrugged "But I'm not promising anything"

"Thank you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"Felicity Felicity Felicity. Look how much you've grown" the older man in front of her smiled.

"Let me go" Felicity told him fearless.

"Oh but sweetie I've been thinking. You have a degree in computers and a man like me needs a hacker."

"I'm-I,m not a hacker" Felicity told him now feeling slightly nervous.

"You'll do what your father says…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

"So I tried to look at Felicity's past and you'll never believe what I found out" Diggle told Oliver.

"What?"

"Felicity's father is a mob boss called Alexander Battista he married Felicity's mum Hope Smoak but got a divorce four years later only when Felicity was three." Diggle explained.

"So you think it was him who kidnapped her?" Oliver asked

"No. I know it was him. Here look." Diggle said as he turned to the computer screen. "I searched for Alexander Battista as well and according to this" Diggle said as he pointed to a security camera's footage "Yesterday he came to Starling City"

"So we know who he is. Now we have to find out where he's hiding her" Oliver stated.

"Done. Queen Consolidated old abandoned warehouse."

"Well, what a coincidence…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"Well princess I tried to be nice about it but whether you like it or not you will work for me." Her father told her starting to lose his temper.

"I will never work for you." Felicity told him angrily

"You don't really have a choice. In two hours you and me are going to be on a plane to Gotham City"

"That may be a problem" a deep voice said from above Felicity's head.

Felicity sighed in relief.

"Let the girl go." Oliver demanded.

"Never" Alexander hissed.

Oliver jumped down from the window still he was standing on to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground Alexander went to hit him but he was clearly untrained and Oliver easily avoided the punch. Alexander kept trying to punch Oliver for a while when he had enough and shot him with an arrow through the shoulder.

"I said let the girl go" Oliver said one last time and went over to Felicity.

He untied Felicity and then grabbed her by waist and swung over Starling City.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oliver angrily entered the basement and went to change his costume.

"Oliver!" Felicity called out

"What?" he answered trying not to sound angry.

"Why are you not talking to me?" Felicity asked

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?!" Oliver asked lauder than he should have.

Felicity froze and was unable to speak. She never wanted him to find out. He was scared that he would treat her differently.

"Oliver.I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked her trying to calm down.

'You would never have trusted me!"

"That's not true." Oliver said getting angry again.

Felicity took a step back at his sudden outburst.

"I would have never treated you different Felicity. You're one of the few people that can see the real me."

"Then why are you angry?"

"You almost got hurt. If you told me about your father..maybe I could have avoided you getting hurt"

"Oliver…Thank you"

"Go get some sleep." Oliver told her before he gave her a small smile.

"I will. After me and you go and get a coffee." Felicity told him

"I'll go change"

**I tried. I really did. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I may or may not change it. Tell me what you think and leave any suggestions. Oh and if you see ANY mistakes just tell me because English isn't my first language so I sometimes make stupid mistakes. Oh and I totally made up Felicity's mum and dad's names. I made Felicity's dad name Alexander Battista because I don't know and Italian name sounded fitting. And mande her mum's name Hope because I like that name**


	6. High School Sweethearts

**A/N This is another requested story. This time by The Fearless Diva . Feel free to request more.**

**One shot: Oliver gets jealous (I have request in which you can stay within this same universe. Prompt: Felicity and Barry Allen know each other; in fact they went to high school together and were high school sweethearts. But they broke up after she moved to Starling City to take a job at Queen Consolidated. Well, now they run into each other and Oliver is VERY Jealous.)**

**Pairing: Barry/Felicity, Oliver/Felicity**

**High School Sweethearts**

Felicity got a call early in the morning from Oliver. He asked her if she would mind going to Unidac Industries instead going to Queen Consolidated. She huffed in annoyance but agreed anyway.

Oliver was late.

No surprise there. She wondered alone in the lobby where various cops and scientists kept going in and out of the building. She sat down on one of the chairs in the corner of the room and decided to send a text to Oliver to pass the time.

"Felicity?" an unfamiliar voice said

Felicity looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Barry?" she asked in disbelief."Oh my gosh Barry it is you!"

Felicity and Barry were so busy talking that they didn't even notice Oliver coming over them.

"Who's this?" Oliver asked politely.

"Oh Oliver!" Felicity said as she got up from the chair

"This is my friend Barry." Felicity introduced him. "And Barry this is well, technically my boss, Oliver"

"Nice to meet you Barry" Oliver said as he shook Barry's hand a little bit tighter than he should have.

"Nice to meet you too Oliver". Barry said giving a small smile to Felicity.

Oliver wrapped his free arm around Felicity protectively.

"C'mon Felicity let's go" Oliver said never leaving his arm around her waist.

"Okay. I'll see you later Barry" Felicity says as Oliver practically pulls her from Barry and out of the Lobby.

She waved to Barry one last time and then she was out of Unidac Industries and inside the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"You seem happier than usual" Diggle commented.

"What? No. I'm the same old Felicity" Felicity said as she gave him a smile.

"How do you know that guy umm Barry I think he's name was" Oliver asked her from above her head.

"Oh, me and Barry went to high school together" Felicity smiled brighter

"Really? Then what happened?" Diggle asked

"Oh you know we went to different collages and then I moved to Starling City and he moved to Central." Felicity answered.

"Were you guys more than friends?" Diggle asks again with smirk.

Felicity was about to answer when Oliver punched the punching bag a little harder than necessary making both Felicity and Diggle jump in surprise.

"Yes Felicity were you two more than friends?" Oliver asked her annoyance laced with his voice.

"Yes actually we were."

"I have a meeting .I have to go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"So then he just left?" Thea asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah what do you think is his problem?" Felicity asked her.

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"What? No. Why would be Oliver jealous?"

"Because he loooves you" Thea teased.

"Oh please Thea, like Oliver would go with someone like me."

"Why not?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

"Oliver is something wrong? You haven't really talked to me these last two days" Felicity asked Oliver

"No .Nothing's wrong." Oliver told her not even looking at her. He just kept punching the punching bag. He'd see to do it more often than usual now.

"Would-would you like to get some coffee?" Oliver suddenly asked from nowhere.

"I would love to" Felicity told him with a smile.

**A/N Sorry guys this is a little shorter than usual it's just I have no idea what else to write. Anyway still hope you liked it and the more reviews I get the more happier I am. Until next time guys. And I mentioned coffee again because coffee is so their thing.**


	7. Let's use our mouths

**A/N This was requested by an unknown guest.**

**One shot: Laurel wants to talk to Oliver but he is somewhat…busy. ****(Laurel wanting to talk to Oliver about getting back together only for her to walk In on felicity and Oliver having sex (or on a date or making out))**

**Pairing: Oliver/Felicity, Oliver/Laurel**

**Let's use our mouths (now that I think about it sounds kinda dirty)**

Laurel waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. She wanted to talk to Oliver about their relationship. After a few glasses of wine, lots of chocolate and countless rom-com movies she realized that she still loved Oliver.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she heard the familiar _ding, _notifying her that the elevator arrived. She went inside with about 4 other people (which made her kind of uncomfortable because this was one of the smaller elevators in the building) and was found in an awkward silence until she arrived at the highest floor.

She slowly made her was to Oliver's office preparing for the worst that could happen. She entered the room and found Felicity and Oliver.

Making out.

On Oliver's desk.

With Oliver half-naked.

Perfect.

"Oliver I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll just go" Laurel said as she turned around and made a run for it.

She hurriedly pushed the elevator button more than necessary and finally got in.

How the hell did she not see that coming?

How the hell did she not _see _them.

I mean it is a _glass _wall.

The _hell?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So did you tell Oliver how you feel about him?" Thea asked from the sofa

"Actually I was going to tell him but he was a little busy…"

"How so?"

"Let me rephrase. Oliver AND Felicity were a bit busy" she smirked a little at the end

" " Thea said as she realized what she meant.

"So you don't feel heartbroken? Nothing?" Thea questioned.

"No not really. Actually it made me realize that Oliver isn't the right guy for me"

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them until Thea asked Laurel a question

"So..did you walk in on them?"

"…Yeah"

Thea burst into a fit of laughter to be joined by Laurel

**A/N These things keep getting shorter and shorter sorry I just didn't know what to write.**


	8. How it Happened

**Requested by **. DauntlesJay.

**Two shot: Felicity thinking about the day Oliver proposed to her**

**Pairing: Oliver/Felicity**

**How it happened**

Felicitysat down on the floornear the bathroom counter waiting for those damn five minutes to pass. She impatiently started tapping her foot but it felt like time was going by even slower. She huffed a puff and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes; thinking about how she got into this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She remember the night he proposed to her like it was yesterday (mainly because it was about three months ago). She remembers that text he texted her the night before.

_Don't go to work tomorrow. Me and you are having a day off ;) _

_Love Oliver_

She smiled at the text and continued trying to hack some drug dealer's computer to find out when the next shipment was coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was still in her apartment getting ready when she heard the bell ring. She stopped folding her clothes and went to open the door. She opened the door and found Oliver holding a huge bouquet of daisy's for her.

"Oliver!" she squealed happily

"Hey, Felicity" he told her with less enthusiasm

"C'mon in." She said as she walked inside. "Sorry I'm still not ready but I almost am so I hope you don't mind waiting a little so I mean you're Oliver Queen you're late for everythi-"

"Felicity it's ok. Take as long as you need. After all this is my private jet" Oliver told her stopping her from her rambling

"You know it would have taken me less time if you just told me where we were going"

"Not gonna happen"

"Please?"

"No"

"A small hint"

"No"

"_Please_" Felicity whined

"_Felicity_" Oliver said tryi_ng _to imitate her.

"Fine. And….done" she said as she happily closed her suitcase.

"Good come on let's go" he said taking her suitcase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You brought me to ITALY?!" Felicity said in happiness.

"Yeah it's been a while since I've been here so I was like what the heck!"

Felicity suddenly turned around causing Oliver to slightly bumping into her "Now you want to tell me what this is all about?" Felicity asked as she touched his face gently.

He relaxed at her touch and slowly opened his eyes "Let's go to the hotel first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Ok we're here now. You don't have any more excuses" Felicity said as she put her last piece of clothing in the wardrobe

"Well I've been thinking about…us"

"What about us?"

"And how much I love you" Oliver continued. "And if you would say yes to this"

Oliver got down on one knee in front of her.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, will you be my wife?" he asked her eyes full of hope.

"Yes. Yes,yes,yes. God Oliver yes" she squealed for the millionth time that day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

Her phone snapped her out of her trance as she realized that the five minutes were up. She got up from the floor and looked down at the test

**A/N Another one in the bag guys. Well that's it for today. **


	9. How it Happened Part 2

**A/N You guys wanted more so I wrote you more**

**Two shot: There may or may not be a new member in the Queen family.**

**Pairing: Oliver/Felicity**

**How it Happened Part 2**

Felicity kept looking at the test

Negative.

She should be happy. After all she did keep telling herself she wasn't ready to be a mother. Then why did she feel disappointed?

She threw the test away and went to make some coffee in the kitchen.

It didn't make sense though. She showed most of the symptoms. She turned off the kettle and grabbed her purse.

She got in her car and drove to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She awkwardly waited in the waiting room trying not to make any eye contact with the pregnant women. Most of them looked like they're about to pop.

"Felicity Queen?"A kind woman with green eyes and messy blonde hair asked.

She got up quicker than she should have and rushed to the woman's side.

"Yes, that's me" she said quietly

"Come with me please." The woman whom her name tag said 'Dr. Thomas' said as she started walking down the hallway.

They walked through several hallways until they stopped in front of a door. 'Dr. Thomas' opened the door and gestured her to come in.

"So what brings you here today?" Dr. Thomas asked with kind eyes.

"Well I'm kinda _late _so I took a test but it came out negative" she said disappointed

"Well then let's take another test." Dr. Thomas said

"But it already came out negative" Felicity argued

"The home tests aren't that reliable. Some are right and some are wrong"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So?" Felicity asked hopefully

"Congratulations Mrs. Queen" Dr. Thomas told Felicity happily

"Oh thank you" Felicity squealed happily.

She gave Dr. Thomas a hug and let her go as she happily went back to her car.

She probably should have asked Dr. Thomas the way out because she got lost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Felicity?" Oliver asked as he closed the door

"Oliver!" Felicity said as she jumped on Oliver. Oliver dropped his suitcase and grabbed Felicity's waist.

"Hey honey" Oliver told her as Felicity pressed a kiss to his lips

"Guess where I went today"

"Hmm…The I.C.T shop?"

"No"

"The lingerie shop?" he asked teasingly

"No"

"I give up"

"I went to the hospital"

"What Felicity? What happened?" Oliver asked as he put her down and grabbed her shoulders as he looked straight in her eyes

"I have something to tell you. Look I know we've only been married for three months now so this may shock you"

"Shock me? Felicity I'm not going to leave you."

"Oliver…" she took his hand and putted it on hr abdomen.

"Felicity you're…"

"Yeah"

"That's great. That's amazing Felicity. God. I love you" Oliver kept saying as he kept kissing her

"I love you too"

**A/N So there you go. Now a few things**

**Stop requesting. I have a lot to write right now so please stop. I'll tell you when you can start requesting again.**

**When the requests will be open again you can request all types of pairings.**

**So yeaahhhhh… bye**


End file.
